Milano Love
by Danni-luvage
Summary: Kurt Hummel, the hottest thing in fashion goes to Milan for fashion week and meets Blaine Anderson, a beggar outside his hotel who falls in love with Kurt and makes it his life mission to try and get Kurt; And Kurt seems to be falling for Blaine too...
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **T

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: DANNI-LUVAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Glee and if I did, there would be ALOT more Klaine **

**SUMMERY: Kurt Hummel, the hottest thing in fashion goes to Milan for fashion week and meets Blaine Anderson, a homeless beggar outside his hotel who falls in love with Kurt and makes it his life mission to try and get Kurt; but it isn't as easy as it seems...**

**So guys, new story. Sky High was a bit of a hit and miss for me as I have still got a serious case of writers block so I am going to take a break from it for a while and focus on this story while I try to screw my head on regarding sky high.**

**I hope you enjoy this one, the idea came to me randomly after seeing Darren speak Italian to all of his fans outside his hotel in Milan, and being half Italian myself I thought It would be a good idea to write a story involving a handsome young man in Italy *Cough* Blaine Anderson.**

**As I said before, I do hope you enjoy this one and please please review/ comment/give me some ideas that you would like me to include in later chapters, I would love to hear all feedback good or negative :)**

**Danni x**

"Mr Hummel, here is your schedule for this week, when we land we will be going to Hotel Rosa Grand and then you will have the rest of the day to relax, explore, meet your fans and so on and so forth. Check your schedule for any queries but by tomorrow I want to choose and select and portfolio that you wish to take to exhibit at the fashion week"

"Thanks Josh" Kurt smiled tightly flicking through the leather bound book with the elégance, Kurt's brand new fashion label, logo printed elegantly over the front. So much to do in just a week Kurt thought, press conferences, TV interviews, catwalk shows, exhibitions and oh let's not forget the fans. He through the book clumsily onto the floor of his jet and grimaced as he saw the all too familiar city come into view, here we go again he thought, not willing to share his discomfort about the upcoming week.

He pulled up outside Hotel Rosa Grand yet again to find thousands of screaming fans and well of course the paparazzi, you cannot get enough of them can you? Kurt pulled himself out of the car adjusting his outfit that he specially selected for his grand arrival, he loved the attention and he was just milking it by the way he introduced himself to the world. He wore a long knee length black coat with brown faux trim that covered most of his neck with white skinny jeans and his brand new Marc Jacobs knee high black boots complete with his new Pauls Boutique over shoulder bag and rounded cats eye sunglasses. I mean fashion has no gender right?

He smiled and waved at the crowds stopping to pose and sign a few autographs before doing a catwalk pose and strutted off up the stairs and into the hotel lobby that thankfully was nearly empty due to the amount of high security measures that were put in place for him.

"Hummel" He smiled showing his teeth at the receptionist throwing his passport down onto the desk "Do you need anything else?"

"No Mr. Hummel, your room is this way. Let us take your bags for you"

"Oh, no need for that" He waved his hand almost dismissing her "Josh" he clicked his fingers "Bring me my luggage and make it quick, I feel a date at the spa is coming on. My skin is practically swimming with grease from outside"

"Yes of course Mr. Hummel" Josh scampered off down the steps where most of the fans had cleared off and only a few paparazzi hung around hoping for a killer shot. Josh didn't seem to look where he was going as he ran and tripped onto the pavement over a scruffy looking man with uncontrollable curly hair and stubble who sat on the side walk head in hands, by the looks of it he was begging for money

"Get out of my way you filthy beggar" Josh growled at him, and inspected the damage to his shirt. It had a rip up the side and was dirty from where he landed "Look what you have done to my new shirt!"

"_Che cosa ho fatto__? __sei caduto__su di me__!"_ (What did I do? you fell over me!)

"I don't undersatnnnnddd" Josh exaggerated before spitting at the man and stormed over to the car, flinging the boot of the car open and grabbing Kurt's suitcases.

He sauntered over to the man once more and leaned down so he was breathing in the man's face "Don't ever chat back to me, or you will feel my fist, understand? And don't you ever come near me again" and with that Josh stormed into the reception and didn't hear what the mysterious man _screamed behind him _

"_Ho appena__venuto qui__per vedere__Kurt__, __ho voluto incontrare__Kurt__Hummel__! __Volevo__parlare con lui,__lui è__il mio idolo__..." _(I just came here to see Kurt, I wanted to meet Kurt Hummel! I wanted to talk to him, he is my idol...)

"What took you so Long Josh?" Kurt grumbled to himself lying face first into his pillows

"A stupid son of a bitch outside tripped me over and ruined my shirt. Your new collection shirt Kurt."

"My shirt? You tore **MY SHIRT**!" Kurt jumped up and screamed in Josh's face "The only shirt that I had on me to present in my presentation and you **RIPPED IT**! Do you **KNOW** how **LONG** it took me to **MAKE **this **SHIRT** and **YOU GO AND FUCKING RIP IT! GET OUT NOW!"** Kurt roared at Josh pushing him onto the floor "and don't you **EVER** think about borrowing anything from my collection again!"

"Yes of course Mr Hummel, sorry" Josh whispered before turning and fleeing out the door slamming it behind him.

"**ARRRGHHH**" Kurt screamed before kicking his suitcase to the floor. Why was life a bitch? Why did something bad happen when something was going right for once? Kurt did not understand. Maybe it was the lack of a stable home to live in instead of travelling round the world promoting and designing fashions or maybe it was the lack of love. He just could not work it out.

Hanging his head he walked over to the French doors and flung them open without much struggle and walked over to the edge of the balcony leaning over the rail and breathed in the smell of Milan not caring if anyone got a dodgy shot of him. He fumbled in his pocket and fished out a packet of cigarettes and his favourite pink lighter, rolling it round in his hands smirking at it slightly before lighting his cigarette and inhaling. The smell and feeling of warmth in his chest was somewhat comforting to him, it was homely almost. Kurt stood staring out at his surroundings and Milan at its best, the sun was going down and the city was slowly becoming illuminated and the hustle and bustle of fashion week was slowly approaching. He wondered how many people were out there tonight just going about their business, going home to their families, walking with loved ones in the park laughing, hugging and kissing. He shook his head trying to erase the thought of him being all alone and tried to take in the sights, sounds and even the ever so often whiff of typical Italian cooking but nothing was working, Kurt Hummel was truly alone in the world.

With another growl, he threw his packet of cigarettes on the floor and jumped on them in utter rage. How could Kurt frickin Hummel, one of the biggest things in fashion at the moment be alone without love? He suddenly hated his life, hated his life's work and most and foremost his designs that were sitting inside all packed up neatly waiting to be displayed and sold to people who

Had money and probably a life, unlike Kurt.

**So a guy, that was my first chapter over, I hope you liked it and if you want to see Kurt's outfits, I will be designing them and linking them to each chapter via Polymore. **

**If you have any suggestions/ideas or thoughts just review and I will try to answer any questions you may have?**

**To see Kurt's Outfit when he arrives at the hotel: http : / / w w w . p o l y v o r e . c o m / c g i / s e t ? i d = 3 5 1 1 0 1 7 2**

**Please please review :)**


	2. A strange new friend

**TITLE: MILANO LOVE**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: DANNI-LUVAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Glee and if I did, there would be ALOT more Klaine **

**SUMMERY: Kurt Hummel, the hottest thing in fashion goes to Milan for fashion week and meets Blaine Anderson, a homeless beggar outside his hotel who falls in love with Kurt and makes it his life mission to try and get Kurt; but it isn't as easy as it seems...**

**Okay so here it is, the second chapter, I feel this is going to be a good story. Well all the re runs of Glee season 2 are on TV every day now so I have literally been glued to my TV in hope for some inspiration for the up and coming chapter(s). As I mentioned in my past chapters, if you have any ideas/queries about the story so far, please feel free to review and I would love to hear what you think, I mean it helps me as an armature writer to read what my audience likes/dislikes about my work.**

**So please enjoy :)**

Kurt woke up the next morning to the sound of a heavy banging on his hotel door "Mr. Hummel, get up. We have a busy day ahead, check your schedule"

"Fuck you Josh" Kurt mumbled into his pillow before tossing back the duvet and padding over to the table where he had left the thick book of 'things to do'. He skimmed down the page.

"Ah" he sucked in "Photo shoot with Vogue Italy, cannot wait" he sighed before placing down the schedule and began to rummage through his never ending pile of clothes in his many suitcases "No,no,no,no,no" Kurt mumbled under his breath throwing items onto the floor as he rummaged his way through his 'casual/dressy' suitcase until he found what he was looking for "perfect" he breathed before throwing his outfit on, checking his hair was pulled back and sprayed into its usual doo, grabbing his old leather satchel and shoved the never ending schedule into his bag before charging down the stairs knocking into people as he went. He could not be late, Josh would soon kill him if he was.

As if by magic Josh was waiting for him in the hall with a hot steaming cup of coffee "Grande non fat mocha Sir?" Josh held out the take out cup to him

"Thank you Josh" Kurt pulled a tight smile "And sorry about yesterday,stress you see."

"No worries Mr. Hummel, all is forgiven and we will get your shirt shipped over from America by tomorrow so no worries in the wardrobe department either. And can I say Mr. Hummel, you do look rather something today don't you?" he peeked over his squared heavy glasses examining what Kurt had managed to pull off today. Kurt had light beige skinny chinos on with a brown and cream striped t-shirt tucked into his chinos completed with a black scarf, his cat eyed sunglasses and his new white plimsole.

"Why thank you Josh, now take me to the shoot"

The shoot was just as Kurt expected, very clean and polished "Over Here sir" The photographer waved his hands for Kurt to sit on top of a pile of old style suitcases "Okay now cross your legs and pull your braces...yes exactly...SMILE!" the camera flashed in Kurt's face as he then ran his hands through his hands to apparently create a 'sexy but organised look'. Although he wouldn't admit it, Kurt loved the attention of the camera and how his body seemed to work with the shoots he did.

He suddenly jumped up and cried "You got any clothes rails?"

"Err...yes Mr. Hummel, one second" the photographer scurried off to the prop room. Kurt knew this one shot was going to make every man gay or straight drool over him, and he would no longer be alone.

He grabbed the two rails that the photographer had produced and set them up beside him in a slight angle and unbuttoned his shirt so it hung loosely over his upper half showing off his defined muscles and most of all created an overall feel of sexy. He then removed his braces; UN tucked the shirt and pulled his trousers down to his hips letting them hang loosely before grabbing both of the rails and placing his right foot on the bottom of the rail. He gave his best sexy face and tilted his head slightly to the left

"Perfect "The photographer breathed setting the spotlight on his face slightly and dimming the lights around him "You have pure imagination sir"

"I know" Kurt grinned sheepishly agreeing with her statement

"That was one good shoot Josh" Kurt beamed from ear to ear in the back of his car

"I know Mr. Hummel, you will certainly err blow all of those lovely gay men away wont you"

"I sure will Josh, I mean maybe this is my time to shine and you never know what I may end up achieving from this shoot, and hopefully I will generate more interest for my line and gain a few more fans, who knows right?"

"Anything can happen if you put your mind to it Mr. Hummel"

"I could not agree more Josh, I could not agree more" Josh mutter from the driver's seat as he pulled up outside the hotel "Here we are Mr. Hummel"

"I can see that Josh" Kurt rolled his eyes at him "You don't need to tell me we are here every time we arrive somewhere, I mean I'm not two anymore"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, it won't happen again" Josh smiled through the window as the opened the door

"Thank you, oh and by the way Josh don't stop doing that" Kurt winked at him before strutting off towards the steps of the hotel

"WAIT!" Josh almost screamed at Kurt

"Yes?" Kurt turned round with a puzzled look on his face

"There is that no good son of a bitch beggar boy who broke my I mean your shirt! Why is he still here" josh rushed over

"Leave him be" Kurt sighed "After all he is doing no harm"

"Yes Mr. Hummel" and at this the beggar boy snapped his head up suddenly and spoke loud and clear

"Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, I am Kurt Hummel, now if you will excuse me..." Kurt turned to walk up the steps but he felt someone grab his leg

_"No, per favore. Non andare! Il mio nome è Blaine, Blaine Anderson e io sono uno dei vostri più grandi fan, sono venuto qui per vederti Kurt. Ho dovuto autostop sui treni per venire a vederti, ti preghiamo prego non lasciarmi qui! Voglio solo parlare con voi!"_ (No, please. Don't go! My name is Blaine, Blaine Anderson and I am one of your biggest fans, I came here to see you Kurt. I had to hitch hike on the trains to come to see you, please please dont leave me here! I just want to talk with you!)

"Pardon, I don't speak Italian very well" Kurt crouched down to get a better look at the man sitting on the street

"I don't think that is a WI..."Josh started

"Oh fuck off Josh, go inside and sort out my appointments for tomorrow or something. Just make you useful" Kurt snapped before turning back to the man slouched up against the wall. Kurt audibly gasped at the beauty of this strange man, his deep hazel eyes seemed to be swirling with emotion and he had a very beautiful complexion, almost angel like for someone who lived rough "Please talk"

"Speak with Kurt Hummel, I came on Train to speak with Kurt Hummel, No money but I designs" He rambled on obviously trying to translate what he had said

"Ah, well hello my Name is Kurt Hummel" Kurt raised his hand out to shake the man's hand "And you are?"

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson"

"That name doesn't sound Italian?" Kurt chuckled

"Ah, No. " Blaine started into Kurt's eyes and the hazel rush seemed to once again over power Kurt's emotions clogging him up so he was unable to speak "i_ miei genitori sono in America_" "(my parents are from America)

"America, where I come from" Kurt pointed at himself

"_Si...America_" Blaine registered what was Kurt was trying to say. He fumbled around in this pocket before pulling out some pictures that were scruffily drawn on what looked like to be napkins from a cafe

"_questi sono i miei disegni, li ho portati a mostrarvi. Volevo il vostro opinnion su di loro"_ (these are my designs, I brought them to show you. I wanted your opinion on them)

Kurt didn't understand what the man was trying to say so he took them from Blaine and examined them trying to work out what they were. **SO** far he could make out a scarf and some trousers? Frustrated he pulled Blaine up off the ground

"Come with me" He grabbed his hand too pulling him up and began to walk up the steps with a very confused Blaine in toe.

_"Dove stiamo andando?_" (Where are we going?)

"To my suite" Kurt seemed to understand this question. Kurt received strange glances from the hotel staff as he pulled Blaine into the lifts and hit the top button "And you are going to design your clothes on some proper paper"

"_disegnare vestiti?_" (Draw clothes?)

"Yes, yes whatever you said " Kurt sighed frustrated wishing he had paid more attention to his Italian tutor instead of sketching out random articles of clothing in his text book "And we are going to clean you up, okay?"

Blaine seemed to be clueless and nodded his head in agreement at Kurt's statement before repeating his statement about showing Kurt some designs or whatever he was rambling on about

The lift pinged and Kurt stepped into his penthouse suite "Now the bathroom is in there" He gestured towards the open door " Now go shower and shave and come back in here" Kurt made hand gestures to show what he was on about before Blaine silently nodded in agreement and turned to go and shower.

Kurt sunk on his bed and put his hands in his head, what was he thinking? Bringing a random stranger off the street to draw out his designs for him? Wow, I really must be mad or extremely desperate for a bit of company but Blaine seemed different. And on the plus side he was Italian and extremely attractive. Point one to Hummel.

The shower cut off and Blaine popped his head out of the door "Kurt Hummel" he began but Kurt held up a finger

"Kurt, My name Is Kurt" he pointed to himself before waving his finger "Not Kurt Hummel"

_"spiacente, Kurt_" (Sorry Kurt)

Kurt laughed at Blaine's facial expression "Now go and shave" Kurt mimed by pulling his hands down his face in a manner that looked like he was ripping his hair out

"Go shave? Okay..." Blaine mumbled before shutting the door to the bathroom.

10 minutes late Blaine stepped out in a towel "Kurt?"

"Oh yes sorry" Kurt turned to face him and he could not speak, his jaw was on the floor at the sign of this mysterious Blaine Anderson. Kurt was falling fast and for a homeless person. Great "you need clothes right?"

"_Si, vestiti_" he laughed pulling at the towel that was wrapped tightly around his lean Body, Kurt noticed he was well built with big arms and had a slight deep tan that made Blaine, well hot.

"Here you go" Kurt smiled holding out his new collection t-shit and suit trousers not caring if they got damaged because boy Blaine would ROCK this outfit

"l_a vostra nuova collezione? eleganza?_" (Your new collection? Elegance?)

Kurt understood and simply replied "_Si_" remembering what little Italian skills he had

Blaine's eyes lit up as he held the clothes in his hands like they were something more precious that his own life "I wear clothes?"

"Yes, you can wear them" Kurt smiled putting a hand on his shoulder before turning him round "Go and put them on. Hurry"

"Okay Kurt" Blaine saluted him and marched back off the bathroom where Kurt heard a squeal of delight. Kurt rolled his eyes, man this guy was cute and no way was he straight. Point two to Hummel, wait let's make it point 100, I deserve it Kurt thought smugly as he stared at the door waiting for his new and Blaine didn't know it yet, love interest to walk out of the bathroom door.


	3. Loosing Kurt

**TITLE: MILANO LOVE**

**RATING: T**

**AUTHOR: DANNI-LUVAGE**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Glee and if I did, there would be ALOT more Klaine **

**SUMMERY: Kurt Hummel, the hottest thing in fashion goes to Milan for fashion week and meets Blaine Anderson, a homeless beggar outside his hotel who falls in love with Kurt and makes it his life mission to try and get Kurt; but it isn't as easy as it seems...**

**SO after all the lovely people who subscribed/put the story on alert/favourite author or even reviewed! Cannot thank you enough! You don't know how much it means to me to find that people are finding my stories good, thank you thank you thank you I'm so happy right now, so for all of those people here is your next instalment but I'm sorry for the delay as I went away on holiday for 3 weeks and didn't finish this in time. I hope this chapter makes up for it :)**

Blaine sat at the large writing desk with Kurt looking curiously over his shoulder. They had been like this for the past hour and Kurt was beginning to become restless at why Blaine was taking so long, but Blaine on the other hand loved it. He was with Kurt, Kurt frickin Hummel and in his suite designing a new dress that he was working on back in Rome. He had his tongue stuck out in concentrations defining every line; curve and adding shading where the light would hit the dress and make it gleam on the catwalk. He really wanted to get it right, especially for Kurt.

He took a deep breath before leaning back in the chair and placing his hands behind his head "I finish Kurt, look" he smiled proudly down at his work as Kurt leaned over him to inspect his drawing.

The dress was floor length and white with a short train that was defined by a simple thick silver ribbon tied round the waist that elegantly tied up into a bow at the back and curled round till it hit the floor. The design was incredibly simple but just so stunning that Kurt gawped at the drawing. Why hadn't he thought about simple? With Kurt it was always very detailed and somewhat busy and often pieces took months to make. But this was brilliant.

"You're so good Blaine, wow I mean seriously if I had the material I would make it now" Kurt mimicked cutting his shirt with some scissors

"Look at me Blaine" Kurt prompted "I know this is a bit sudden and all, but would you like to come to work for me and design. Boy, even be my partner, we could concur this world together and you would no longer have to live on the streets, you could be rich have money and have me" Kurt pointed at himself but Blaine just said

"Kurt Hummel" Blaine said not realising what Kurt meant

Kurt sighed and let his speech slide and concentrated on the sketches in front of him, I mean they could walk down the runway soon I we made them in time. And then it clicked.

"Blaine, we are going shopping!" Kurt squealed before rushing rotund the suite grabbing his bag, sunglasses and finally spraying his hair with extra hair spray to Blaine's confusion he just sat there completely still just moving his eyes around the room whenever Kurt dashed o in a frenzy somewhere else. Kurt turned and sighed audibly

"Come on Blaine" he grabbed Blaine's hand tugging him out of his seat and towards the door, letting it slam behind them as Kurt ran to the lift dragging confused Blaine behind him before pressing the button impatiently tapping his foot.

"Blaine, we are going to the shops to buy some material to make your dress!" Kurt squealed "them we are going to walk it down my catwalk in a week in front of the world"

"No...Understand" Blaine stammered

Kurt face palmed and them dug into his bag and pulled out his Iphone and fiddled around with it a bit "Look here" Kurt thrust the phone into Blaine's Face and Blaine read the rough translation on the screen, eyes wide with excitement, or maybe it was just pure shock. The lift pinged and they stepped inside together. Blaine gestured to the phone in Kurt's hand and Kurt gave it to him laughing

"My designs will become famous?" he handed the phone back to Kurt to read and Kurt typed back

"Yes of course silly. Now you are a friend of mine you will be a big star, we have to do something about the awful hair cut though"

Blaine scanned the text before crossing his arms and shaking his head like a stubborn child who won't do what its parents tell them.

"Oh yes Blaine your hair" Kurt stuck his hand in his hair pulling at the curls "Will have to go" Kurt pretended to snip

"NOOOOO" Blaine teased pushing Kurt away from his hair so he was against the other side of the wall. Blaine pounced on Kurt and began to wind his hands through Kurt's before whispering in his ear "_Ti adoro signor Hummel, ti amo_" (I adore you Mr. Hummel, I love you) but what he didn't realise that the lift doors had arrived and shocked business man was standing there mouth wide open at the two men pressed up against the lift wall

"Dirty Fags" He spat at them. Kurt's head snapped up and pushed Blaine away from him and stepped out of the lift

"Do you even know who I AM?" Kurt responded sharply "I am Kurt Hummel, and no one talks to me or my friend like that and no he is** NOT** my boyfriend so get that out of your head. If you EVER dare to talk to me, wait if I ever see you again I will have my lawyers on you faster than fast fashion changes."

"Why sir, I did..."

"You meant every word you ignorant man, Come on Blaine" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand squeezing it maybe a little too tightly and marched out of the hotel straight into the fans and the paparazzi not caring who they thought the mysterious man was, head held high. Blaine glanced around in a panic when they begun to be surrounded with pictures of Kurt, Pens, and of course the pictures from the shoot Kurt had just done.

"_Kurt, aiutare me_!" Blaine's grip loosened on Kurt's as he slipped away drowning in fans and the screams. Kurt panicked and turned and pushed past all the people who formed a circle around him but as hard as he tried he could not escape

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed over all the noise "Blaine WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Who is Blaine? "The fans questioned "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Just shut up and get out of my way the lot of you" Kurt screamed panicky again. But he couldn't get out of the swarm and most of all, where was Blaine?

Blaine sat at the same place where Kurt had found him in hope he could escape the uncontrollable fans, I mean where was Kurt's Security guards, and why wasn't there any barriers or police infect to help him? He had to do something to save Kurt. Blaine ran back into the hotel lobby and reached p0ver behind the reception desk

"Excuse me sir you are not allowed to use this phone" The receptionist squawked loudly at him, but he dialled the number for the police. She continued again but he raise his hand and pointed outside and then at the phone. She squealed "What is happening" and Blaine mouthed at her Kurt's name and she got the picture before rushing to the room behind the reception desk. Then 4 security guards rushed outside and Blaine finished his spiel on the phone, slammed the phone down before following them outside. The situation seemed to be getting worse with pushing pulling and screaming seemed to rock the street. The slight wail of police cars could be heard approaching in the distance and people now were leaning out windows, trying to see what the commotion was. And then the unexpected happened. The local news teams turned up and started reporting and all Blaine could do was stand there gobsmacked at the scene unfolding in front of his very eyes.

The slam of police car doors made him jump and the separation of the crowd formed a path that led to a messy and distressed looking Kurt. The police were backing the crows backwards and one man lead Kurt up the steps of the hotel towards where Blaine was

"Kurt" Blaine breathed slightly at the sight of the poor boy in front of him

"Oh Blaine" Kurt sniffed "I thought I had lost you"

"Shhhh" Blaine pulled him in for a hug stroking his hair "_venga con me"(_ Come with me) Blaine pulled him into the hotel where they would finally be safe from the mobbing crowds.

Blaine turned to face them whilst walking through the hotel door. Let the police handle this he thought.


End file.
